Under the Blue Moon
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Among the village of Bluebell are two different boys. They grew up together, so isn't it natural for them to be close? But what will happen when siblings Lillian and Phillip come into the picture? Will Ash and Cam become closer or will their friendship fall apart? (Crappy summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Llama: **Hey! New story I'm writing! So I usually write all of this on my ipad that has autocorrect.. buuuuut instead I'm writing it on my nookcolor thaaaat doesnt... so bear with me here! I'll most likely rewrite this when I have a computer. But until then.. just try to bear with it. Another issue, I'm literally deciding what fandom/pairings/subject/inspirations this will be as I write this. I have no idea yet. Okay.. rate and review pretty please my delicious kitties! And after finishing this note, I've decided on AshxCam

* * *

It was a particularly warm autumn afternoon that the unusual sound of a wagon's wheels against the dirt round rounding the corner to the small village of Bluebell sounded. There were only a handful of residents living there; most of them their families had resided there for a few generations. There in attendance was the mayor Rutger and his wife Rose, the carpenters with their daughter, a frail old farmer who lived just a small walk out of the center of town, a man and his young daughter, and the family that sold the animals. The sound of a customer or perhaps a new arrival struck hope into the small town. The few children gathered along the fence of the animal farm and watched the wagon roll to a stop infront of Howard's cafe.

Ash, the second-oldest of the three watched carefully as a tall man in a blue outfit strolled up to the overly girly shop-keeper. The children couldn't hear their conversation, but the shaking of hands among the two adults piked their interest.

The youngest, Laney, who was Howard's daughter, finally broke the silence, "Did he order a package?"

Ash shook his head, his semi-long dirty blond hair swaying. That wagon was not designed for a package. "It's designed for customers!" he confirmed aloud. Laney gave him an odd look. The quiet one, and oldest, of the three seemed to be lost in thought. "What do you think, Eileen?"

Eileen was much older than the other two children; fourteen to their nine and ten. She stared intently at the wagon, as if about to interrogate it. Upon being asked, she broke out of her trance with a soft laugh, replying simply with "I'm not sure, Ash. Maybe we should just wait and see, It looks like he's going to open it up."

Following her gaze, Ash stared once again at the average-looking cart. The horse pulling it looked rather nice, much bigger than his pony he had out grazing in the fenced in area behind them. Ash was rewarded when he saw two feet step down onto the ground, though the cart blocked his view of the actual person, he could tell the arrival was short in stature because Howard had his head down smiling. Ash noted the arrival's strange style, instead of having work boots like him and most of the men here, they donned sneakers that were black. He had seen some that resembled that style when his mother had taken him to the city once.

Laney had become less interested in the new arrival, considering he or she would probably be occupying the empty room below her's in her home. She was the most patient of the three children. Eileen was also very patient, but Ash, on the other hand, wouldn't be satisfied unless he could do things now, not later. So asking for Ash to wait was often very difficult.

Laney sat down on the grass, picking the little wildflowers that grew. she started to braid the little flowers, weaving them intricately. Ash looked down and sat next to her, watching her curiously. His curiosity got the better of him finally and he asked meekly, "Where did you learn to do that?" having never seen her give any attention to flowers before now.

"Well," she started, drawing Eileen's attention to sit and listen also, "my father took me to the city once to visit Auntie Sharron. Her godson lived with her too because his parents left somewhere a long time ago and he was very nice, you see. Auntie told me to go play with him so I did and he taught me some cool things!" She smiled wide as she finished her speech. Ash kept his eyes trained on her flower weaving, partly paying attention as her fingers weaved skillfully.

With the slam of a wagon door, the wagon barreled out of the tiny village. The children glanced up to sneak a peek at the new arrival but were disappointed when they saw that they were already hidden inside the cafe with Howard closing the door behind them.

"Let's go see!" Ash announced a moment after. Eileen looked reluctant and Laney looked indifferent. After all, she'd find out who this new person was later anyway. But she didn't mine figuring it out s few hours early.

Eileen still looked reluctant as Ash shot off towards the cafe.

* * *

"Ash, my dear boy! What brings you to my humble of ode?" Howard inquired in his unusually high voice. It was somewhat unnerving when he was younger and scared him away from asking if Laney was home. But he'd gotten used to it eventually.

"I, uh, just wasted to..." He trailed off, haven't yet thought of a fib to use. Howard raised a perfectly plucked brow. "I, uh... Wanted to... Help you fix the leak in your roof!" Ah blurted out.

Howard was taken by surprise at the sudden suggestion. He regained his composure a moment later, replying with "Ash that is very generous of you, but it is a man's job to fix these things! It's a child's job to run and play, but I think what you're looking for is in the room to the far left. No rough-housing though!"

Ash was stunned by Howard figuring him out so easily, but nodded mutely and shuffled on to the extra room behind the counter. He heard the cafe door open and looked behind him to see Laney shuffling in.

"Darling! Be a dear and follow Ash and greet our new arrival, but could you also be sure to check the oven every fifteen minutes? I have a delicious ham cooking." and with that, the man shouldered a hammer and tied on his pink belt that held his other tools and nails, and trudged upstairs.

Laney walked up to Ash's side and knocked gently on the door. Before she could open it, it was opened from the inside by another child. The newcomer was shorter than Ash and hard very green eyes. They reminded Ash of the jewels on her mother's necklaces And rings. The shorter boy also donned a purple checkered hat that was slightly tilted upon his head. The long-ish hair under the hat was almost the same color as Ash's, maybe a little darker. But it looked much softer, probably used to expensive shampoo and hair products.

"Did you need something?" The shorter boy kept his eyes trained on Ash and not noticing the shorter girl off to the side. His voice sounded annoyed.

"Cammy!" Laney launched herself forward into the shorter boy. The boy made a short noise of surprise before tumbling backwards onto the floor. Laney tumbled with the boy with a squeal of surprise. Ash grimaced and watched the chaos of the two tangled in a mess on the floor; Laney was hugging the boy tightly and the boy looked like a scared cat, trying to escape the grip Laney had on him. But Ash knew for a fact that the girl had a strong grip. Whether or not she got that trait from her father was a mystery.

About ten minutes later, the two had untangled and sat themselves down in the café area of the large two-story home. "So why did you come to Bluebell?" Laney asked, crossing her legs at her knees carefully with one on top of another and twining her fingers on the top knee.

Cam, Ash had learned was his name after their short introductions, didn't reply at first. But after a few moments, he took a breath and began, "Sharron is ill. So Howard offered to take me in until she regained her health. The city air is also not good for my condition."

"Your condition?" Ash blurted, also stumbling over the unknown word.

Cam nodded, "I am also ill, sick, unwell, not healthy." He offered similar words and Ash had finally understood. "I have a breathing problem, Ash, the city has many air pollutio- problems," he corrected himself, figuring the bigger words would cause more issues.

"Well out here the air is nice!" Ash exclaimed.

Nodding, Cam replied, "it is, I feel better already. But I do hope Sharron gets well soon."

Ash understood how that was, his mother wasn't feeling very well recently and trusted the farm to his small hands. But he was very capable of it, his father was away on a business trip to the city and wouldn't be returning for half a season. The farming was relatively easy, though. Feed the cows, ket them graze, watch over them for a few moments, and then let them back in before the day is over. Laney often came to visit to play with the baby animals they had in stock.

Laney had stood up to go check on her father's ham and also start boiling water for herb tea. Cam watched her curiously at work in the kitchen, noting, "when you last visited, you couldn't even craft a sandwich. You've grown a lot, Laney."

Laney snorted, "the last time I visited you and Sharron, I believe I was only five or six, Cam! And what of you? Have you discovered all of the flowers yet?"

Sensing he was about to be ejected out of the loop, Ash quickly interjected, "Flowers?"

"Yes," Cam answered, looking flustered as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Why flowers?"

"Why not?" Cam shot back.

Ash felt the need to justify his questions. "I just wanted to know why," he told the smaller boy, "I wasn't going to make fun of you, Cam. I think they smell pretty! My dad used to bring home these red ones to mom and she would be so happy. If you like flowers then that's great! Maybe you could teach me abput some! And I can teach you about farming!"

Cam was dumbfounded. Ash wasn't going to mock him if his choice of studies? Call him a girl? Question his sexuality? "You-You don't... think that it's girly?" Ash shook his head. Cam found a smile pushing at his lips and soon couldn't hold back the grin as he scratched the back of his head shyly, knocking his hat off his head and onto the table. He reached out to return it to his head but too slow as Ash snatched it and sat it perfectly on his own head.

"What do you think Laney?" Ash asked with giggles, "Do I look as pretty as Cam?"

Laney had finished the tea and carried three cups over to the table, distributing them among the three of them. She looked up at Ash and laughed, "Never! Cam is prettiest!"

Ash's bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout. Cam couldn't help but blush as the two fought over who was prettier.

**_Llama:_**Well this concludes chapter one. I worked pretty hard on this for a few days and during school so if you could take a minute and review it or point of my mistakes, that'd be great! I love criticism too if you love to argue things. Next chapter will be a TIME WARP! Nine years into the future with a few paragraphs of the past in italics. And Auntie Sharron doesn't exist in the game, she's an OC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Llama**: CHAPTER TWOOOO! nothing much to say here in this note. ONTO THE STORY!

"Cam, my good ol' buddy ol' pal!" Cam looked up from his dazed stare at a beetle sneaking across his table out front. Ash was jogging across the town center from his home to the cafe. It'd been nine years since he'd moved here to Bluebell and he couldn't be much happier. It was a contently warm Summer day, the end of summer to be more exact and his birthday was slowly coming upon them. Ash had changed a lot during those years; changing his style time and time again, becoming more responsible since his dad had left and his mother having another baby, changing his interests many times, and most of all, he grew up quite a bit.

Cam liked to think he changed too during those times. He had swapped his city ways for a slower-paced country life, toned down the wild style he acquired in the city, and even started his own business. But overall, he was still generally the same, if not more reserved. He waved casually to his best friend as he neared the little flower stand.

The two boys had grown close after Ash's father confirmed he was leaving and Howard breaking the news to Cam about Sharron. It had been hard for Cam at first. He'd sit and stare out the window, sometimes even the sun and hurt his eyes, returning to sleep for hours even after just waking.

Sharron had been his motherly-figure since he was very young. He taught him most of what he knew today. He found his solace with the other grieving child. He had recalled the day too exactly.

_Cam was on one of his Wednesday afternoon strolls to the creek bed just outside of town when he found Ash. He was curled up in the little meadow off to the side of the trail that lead up the mountain. Cam came up here to be alone for awhile, sometimes staying out past dark even if he felt bad enough. It'd been two weeks since Sharron had passed and he missed her dearly._

_Cam was now twelve, only a year had passed since his arrival to the country. He had much enjoyed it until three weeks ago when Howard had told him of Sharron's declining health. So here he stood at the enterance of the small meadow with bright blue and red flowers sprouting up. He stared at the younger boy that sat under one of Cam's favorite trees in the corner. _

_Ash looked somewhat pitiful, hugging his knees as sobs wracked his petite body. Cam was also curious as to why his friend would choose this place to cry. Cam quietly sneaked his way over to the other boy, now being able to hear his sniffles. He now stood over his shoulder, his shadow casting next to the crying boy and he was still unaware of his presence. _

_Ash looked up from his knees, surprised to see a shadow looming next to him. His reat raced and he scrambled away in fear. _

_"Ash!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. He turned around quickly to see Cam standing next to the tree he recently sat under to grieve. He briefly wondered is cam had seen him crying. _

_"O-Oh hey! Wh-What are you doing here Cam?" he grimaced at how he stumbled over the words and the feeling of his nose dripping. He reached up to swipe at his nose, feeling incredibly lame because he knew that he looked ridiculous when he cried. _

_Cam remained stoic as ever as he stared Ash down. Ash felt his insides churn. "Why were you crying?" Cam questioned._

_Ash shook his head quickly, "N-No, I wasn't crying! I-I-I just... I went swimming! Yeah! I went swimming and the water is dripping on my face!"_

_"Then why were you shaking?" _

_"I was shivering! It was very cold!" _

_"Why on Earth would you lie to your friend, Ash?" Cam shot back, finally giving up on proving to Ash he was lying. "Can you not trust me?"_

_Ash faltered, "I trust you, Cam..."_

_"Then why won't you tell me why you were crying?" _

_"Why do you?" he lashed out, "I've walked by here every so often to see you hunched up somewhere in this meadow! Why do you cry? Boys don't cry!" _

_Cam's stoic composure cracked for a moment. "Sharron died," he replied smoothly._

_Ash blinked quickly before backing down. "I'm sorry," he offered._

_Cam waved off his friend's pity, "I answered your's, now it's your turn."_

_"My dad isn't coming back." _

_"That's it?" _

_Ash suspected this was one of his jokes, but was shocked when he looked up to the emerald eyes framed by a frown. "What?" _

_"My parents," he began, "they abandoned me when I was three. I don't even remember them." _

_Ash now saw Cam's view. He at least got to know his dad, Cam probably had trouble at home when he was there. Ash shouldn't feel sorry for himself when Cam and many other individuals had shittier lives. Ash looked up to Cam. "You're right. I'm sorry for lying." _

_"It's fine." _

_Ash found the awkward silence unsettling, so he did the only think he knew: he invited him to go bug hunting. Ever since then, Cam accompanied Ash to the meadow, but instead of crying, they talked. Talked of their troubles or insights, of anything really. That's where their deep friendship really began._

"Earth to Cam! Come in, Cam!" Ash pounded the table to get Cam's attention from his daydreaming.

Cam scowled, "what are you doing here so early?" Ash had pretty much taken over the animal farming portion of their family-run shop. His younger sister, Cheryl, like to "help" him constantly. Cheryl adored Ash, following him everywhere since she could walk. Ash didn't mind it though, he encouraged it because he loved his sister and Cam assumed he was trying to fill in for the father that walked out on them. Cam thought Cheryl was pretty cute, she liked to help him go hunting for flowers during the weekend, even though she usually gets sidetracked and ends up leaping for butterflies.

Ash shrugged, looking up at the skies. Cam raised a brow. "I just thought I'd take time off today to see my favorite person!" he exclaimed, leaping across the table before Cam could react. The two boys tumbled back, Cam still in his chair, and landed with a thump to the ground. Cam gaped at Ash's laughing, rubbing the back of his head that slightly throbbed from the impact. He felt his face flush and began to wonder why he was blushing to begin with.

Ash finally stopped laughing as he looked down at his red-faced friend. He also wondered why the older boy was red but told himself it was because of the heat. He also realized he was straddling his poor friend awkwardly and quickly rolled off of him. "Sorry! Did you hit your head too hard? You're really red... I'll go get Laney!" Fearing he had injured Cam, Ash ran to the girl working in the cafe just off to the side of the flower stand.

Cam wanted to tell the other boy that he wasn't hurt, but he didn't give Cam a chance to reply before he shot off. Cam huffed and laid back in his chair with his head on the ground, he didn't look forward to having to lie to Laney about blushing when he didn't even know why he blushed.

Laney and Ash came racing out a few moments later, worry creased Laney's cute face as she kneeled down beside Cam. "Cam?! Oh god, Cam, are you okay? Can you move?" She looked like she was about to cry, it made Cam feel bad. He smiled at her and sat up to stretch. Laney gasped, scolding him for being so irresponsible and demanded he lay back to reduce any injury. Ash was crouched silently by her side.

"For the fiftieth time, Laney, I'm fine!" Cam growled as she returned with an ice pack. She'd brought a pillow, iced tea, and now an ice pack. He'd finally persuaded her to let him lay across his bed in his room but she insisted on supervising him every so often. Cam rolled his eyes, but took the ice pack, replacing his hat with it. He had to admit, it did feel very nice for his throbbing headache.

"Ash is here too," she told him and she left the room, Ash replacing her presence.

Cam suddenly felt self-conscious of his room. It wasn't messy, with Cam being a neat-freak, but he felt like everything was out of order and that Ash would notice. "Ash! Wh-What are you doing here?" He cursed himself for stumbling over his words.

Ash raised a brow at the older male and flopped down next to him casually, stretching out his limbs. "Nothin', visiting my favorite person since I pretty much killed his afternoon."

"Favorite person, eh?" Cam nudged him gently, smiling.

Ash nodded, "it's true!"

"Oh, I believe you," Cam replied, sounded unconvinced, "just like Cheryl and Jessica and Laney and Howard."

Ash rolled his eyes, "they're all in categories of their own. Cheryl is my sister, Laney is... Well... Laney! She's sweet but she isn't you. You're my best friend, Cam!"

Cam felt the blood rush to his face again and tugged the ice pack down across his face. "Thank you, Ash... You're really nice."

Ash nudged his friend in the side, making his squirm as it tickled. "You should take a nap, you still look a little red."

* * *

**Llama: **annnnnd this concludes chapter two. Review pretty please?

Inspriations/things to listen to: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

3 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Llama: **My little author screech when I discover I have my first follower within a few hours of posting :DD and I love AshxCam! So thank you for reviewing! Chapter three will most likely be shorter than the first two.

"I'm fine, Laney!" Cam cried out in annoyance as the petite blond returned with a thermometer. He appreciated her worry but Cam never felt better. Ash had left an hour ago and the younger boy had cued her in on his returning fever. Damnit Ash!

"Just let me check again!" She pouted. Cam, of course, gave in. Laney was just worrying. That was just what she did. Howard had offered to make herbal tea also, but Cam politely declined. All he really wanted right now was to go for a stroll the the meadow outside of town. But he knew Laney wasn't about to let him run free today.

His temperature ran a normal 96 degrees. But Laney was determined to prove he was less than healthy. She sat on the chair in his room, staring him down, as if the answer would magically appear on his forehead. Cam shifted uncomfortably, "Laney, I'm perfectly fine, I promise."

Laney eyed him carefully, still staring him down.

"Could I please just go sort out my flowers in the storage room?" he tried doing what he had seen Ash do when they were younger and wanted something. He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

Laney finally broke out and laughed, and Cam knew he was home free. "Alright, alright! Just don't try that again, you look so funny!" She gave up and fled his room to go back to the cafe. He suspected she had been slacking her cleaning today for his well being. He shook his head at her silliness. But he also knew she wouldn't let him take his late stroll today.

He sighed but left his room to do some sorting of his storage for tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will sell... White roses, he decided, glancing at the increased inventory of them. He ran his fingers over the petals carefully. They were very soft.. Almost as soft as his hair had been when he first arrived to Bluebell.

He remembered those shampoos Sharron had forced him to use, they burned his nose a bit with its overly fruity smells. He honestly preferred natural herbs and mixes to wash his hair in. But he wouldn't dare tell anyone he stuck in a hint of strawberry to make it smell nice.

He wondered if he could buy some secretly from the local farms but then remembered that the old man who ran it when he was a child had passes away four or five years ago. Sometimes it seemed easy to forget. He began to wonder when someone was going to take up the farm.

Another thought for another day, he supposed and went back to trimming the thorns off of the roses he would sell tomorrow.

* * *

Rutger was on a stroll up he mountain one sunny morning. He had plans awaiting him and he was vaguely sure he was running late. The grass was still damp with the morning dew and the sun had just risen above the mountain peak. The old man hobbled up the mountain quickly, checking his pocket watch so many times that he reminded himself of the white rabbit in the Alice in Wonderland story. The sound of a cart crashing nearby as he arrived to the mid-mountain area had sent him jumping.

He looked around cautiously, wondering who could be crashing their cart down the Bluebell Mid-Mountain trail. It was pretty safe, the mail carrier didn't ever have problems. much safer than Konohana's trails! he thought to himself.

He searched the area until he found the victim to the crash in the grass along the trail and the cart toppled over. He was alarmed to recognize her as he girl he hired from the city to come work his farm in Bluebell. He shook her shoulder gently, wondering if that would wake the unconscious girl.

"Hello? Missy you need to get up," he told her as she started to come to. Her arms twitched first and she groaned, probably having pain.

"Where am I?" Rutger heard the girl ask weakly, trying to sit up. He helped her sit up as she rubbed the back of her head. "Man that is some headache!" she exclaimed, glancing up at the old man. "Am I... Am I dead?" her eyes started to water and Rutger couldn't hold back a laugh at the question.

Children these days, he told himself. "No, child, I am Mayor Rutger of Bluebell! Do you remember anything?"

She thought for a moment before meeting his eyes again and puckering her lips in an 'O' shape as realization washed over her. "I'm going to work there!"

Rutger nodded, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Come, come. We are burning daylight! I'll send someone out for your pony and cart later," he told her as she caught her looking worriedly at her belongings, "don't worry!"

And with that she followed the old man down the mountain to start her new life as a farmer in Bluebell.

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Ina, the mayor of Bluebell's rival town Konohana, questioned the young man standing before her. The boy had red hair that almost reached his shoudlers and had been suited up in Konohana's attire. He cleaned up nice, Ina had noted as she appraised the colors colliding with his natural hair color.

He shook his head, unable to take his eyes off of the land that was now his to work on. Ina already took a liking to this boy, she knew he would lead his town to victory against their rival Bluebell. "Alright, now remember that you can look up questions in the books in town hall. Remember to not overwork yourself, Phillip," she told him sternly. She would hate to make him feel overwhelemed on his first day of farming.

He took in this information and filed it away, nodding and reassuring the mayor that he would be fine. As soon as Ina left, he walked into his new home to unpack his few belongings. He had packed his clothes in the cart he brought with him, along with the essentials and a bit of food from home. He also had packed a single framed portrait.

He took it out carefully, glad to see that it hadn't broken during the ride to Konohana. He studied the photo sadly, hoping his younger sister would be fine without him for a little while. Just a week or two, he promised once he learned that the tunnel between the two towns was closed.

"I'll come visit you soon, Lillian," he promised aloud to make it final. And it was a binding agreement he would uphold.

* * *

**Llama: **Sorry this is such a short chapter! I'm giving blood today so I might now even write more until tomorrow. I'm so nervous! And anyway, I made the two playable characters siblings, I'm not sure if that's something regular but I decided I would to change things a bit. And Thank you ever so much for reviewing ^^ it encourages me to keep going. I also like to look at the demographics on my stories and I'd like to note that most are from the United States, but there are a few from Australia xD so Hi! anywho, review and follow and favorite because it makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Llama:** ugggg terrible day! Chapter 4 is up, review and stuff. Btw i don't own Harvest moon.

* * *

Ash was enjoying his short walk to the café with his umbrella in hand one day. It was raining cats and dogs but he really wanted to visit Cam today. So he had slid on his rain boots and rain coat and slipped out the door before Cheryl could notice he had left. Speed walking to the café, he glanced around at the lack of people. He hated that all the shops closed when it rained.

Especially the café, he added in particular, wondering why it would close in the first place. But nonetheless he opened the door to find Cam at the table reading the headlines to the city's newspapers, Laney was frying something on the pan, and Howard was suspiciously nowhere to be seen.

"Ash," Laney smiled and in a polite greeting as she continued frying. The aroma smelled delicious and he wondered if he had any money on him to persuade her to make him whatever she was cooking. He glanced at the newspaper Cam was holding from over Cam's shoulder. The date was the second of Fall.

"Cam!" Ash gasped out, making Cam jump in alarm and glance back at him, curious to know what had made his friend gasp.

"What? What is it? Is it a bug? I swear if I find one more beetle from Cheryl's beetle prank I'm gonn-" he swore before Ash interrupted his angry rant towards his precious sister.

"No, no, no," he rolled his eyes but couldn't help but want to ask about the prank. "I was gasping because I just realized!"

Cam paused to consider what the younger boy could have realized but couldn't think of anything. "What did you realize, Ash?" he asked, suspicious.

"What today is, I realized what today is!" he beamed.

Cam thought for another moment, the second, what was so special about-

_Oh god, no._

"Ash, n-"

"I don't wanna hear it Cam!" Ash laughed loudly as he denied his begging.

Laney frowned at the loud, arguing boys, finally demanding, "what are you two fighting about?"

Cam turned to her, blurting out, "tell him it's pointless!"

She frowned at him and before she could ask what was pointless, Ash interrupted. "But it's your birthday!" he protested Cam's disapproval.

Laney gaped at Cam, "how could you not even remind me?" she growled, somewhat mad that the older boy would dismiss his birthday so easily. He probably wouldn't have said anything about it until Spring! she bet in her head.

"I didn't want to celebrate it!" Cam pleaded to the two of them, setting his paper down on the table. "I wasn't going to tell you because it isn't a big deal."

"Isn't a big deal?" Ash and Laney both taunted.

"It isn't!" Cam insisted but it was a loss cause. Laney dug down in the cabinets for her cake pan. "Laney," Cam groaned, but was hushed by Ash, who sauntered to Laney to aid her in baking the cake. "Ash," Cam tried a different approach, trying the rancher instead of the mad baker.

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one, Cam." Ash didn't even glance at the desperate florist as he gathered the materials Laney told him too. "If you're nice, we might even add a little cat on it," Ash told him, finally meeting Cam's gaze with a smile.

This somewhat made him feel better, cats were his favorite, but he wished they wouldn't go through all the trouble for him. He sighed, realizing as Laney got out the cupcake pan that it was too late to argue. She was going to prepare a sugary feast of sweets. He decided to go for a walk.

He stood up, grabbing his umbrella from the stand by the door. "Where are you going?" Laney questioned him, her apron already covered in flour and her face spotty with cake batter.

"For a walk."

"In this kind of weather?" she gave him a funny look.

Ask decided to join in the debate, "yeah it might be too wet, Cam," he insisted.

Cam waved his hand dismissively, "nonsense! I'll be back in thirty minutes, I promise." He hurried out the door before they could argue any longer. The cold air on his face felt good and helped him clear his head. He only planned on walking around the town once but he soon found himself waltzing back towards the old farm just out of the center of town.

The strange part was that there were plants growing in the overgrown grass, which was now cut down for crops. Who would grow things in an abandoned farm? Cam thought this over as he stared down the crops that lined the fence of the chicken coop.

"_AHHHH! ROBBER BEGONE!_" he heard a shrill battle-cry like screech and then a painful and loud thump, and then everything went black.

* * *

Cam awoke somewhere warm. The light was flickering on his face, it reminded him of a fire.

Fire... He listened closely to the cracking as his sense of sound came back and he decided he was near a fireplace. He ruled out the places that he could be at and ruled out the café because they didn't have a fireplace. He tried to think of where he could be at but was stumped. He decided to chance it and open his eyes very slowly.

His eyes were blurry at first but everything faded into view after a few moments. Then his head started throbbing painfully and he couldn't suppress his pained groan.

"Oh, you're up!" He heard an unfamiliar voice say softly. Who was that? He tried to look around for the source of the voice but couldn't find them without sitting up.

"Who's there?" he asked carefully, hoping he wasn't about to be raped or murdered or mugged. Those really sounded unappealing.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Lillian! I-I accidentally hit yo- well not on accident but I-I mean I thought you were trying to steal my crops," the girl, Cam decided based on her name and voice, talked quickly. He wanted to just tell her to calm down, but he couldn't see her. Time to sit up, he declared.

He decided to do it quickly, so he suddenly lurched forward into a sitting position. His back ached and his head hurt so much but he was in one piece and that he was thankful for. Feeling humorous, Cam met the petite light-brown haired girl's surprised gaze and offered his hand out.

She looked confused for a moment but crossed the room to shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Cam, you hit me earlier," he offered as a greeting. Lillian blushed red and looked down.

"I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine," he told her. Rubbing the forming bulge on the back of his head, it spiked his curiosity to ask "what in Goddess's name did you hit me with?"

She blushed even deeper as she met his gave with a sheepish smile and pointed to the bent-out-of-shape frying pan by the door. He nodded slowly, "I see," he said slowly, not sure how to feel about his head managing to bend a frying pan. He was in some pretty good pain so he shouldn't be so surprised, he decided. "What time is it?" He asked, suddenly wondering if he should linger before going home or not.

Lillian glanced at the looming grandfather clock on he far wall next to the tiny kitchen set she had. "About... six-thirty."

"Six?!" he gasped, he was about four hours late... He hoped Laney and Ash weren't too worried. How would he explain this to them?

"I'm sorry! Did-Did I make you late for something?" she looked even more nervous.

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, but nodded slowly. "Yeah," he answered truthfully, "my friends forcefully planned to celebrate my birthday four hours ago."

Lillian went silent and Cam couldn't meet her eyes. She probably thought he was a loser for celebrating his nineteenth birthday still. He sighed deeply. A strange sound made him look up at the girl a few feet away.

Big tears rolled down her cheeks and her face was flushed pink. Cam felt the blood rush to his head too as awkward male syndrome set in. He rushed to her side and oat her back, her face now hidden in her hands as she openly sobbed. "H-Hey, Lillian, d-don't cry! What's wrong? You don't need to cry!" He tried his best to soothe her but her sobs made his head retaliate with painful throbs.

She managed to spit out in between sobs, "I-I always mess u-u-up!"

"No you don't, i-it's alright! I didn't want to celebrate it anyway!"

"Y-You're just saying that t-to make me feel better," she sobbed more.

Cam sat back on his heels and sighed. It was no use. One last shot... "Lillian," he said softly, "you seem like a smart girl, so I'm glad in a way I met you. You didn't mess anything up, I swear, and you can make it up to me on one condition."

Her sobs died down a little, leaving her with little hiccups. Bingo, he thought to himself. She finally looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Come with me to the café to explain why I disappeared."

She paused to consider this, but after a few moments she nodded, standing up. She walked over to the kitchen sink to, Cam assumed, wash her face a bit. Cam could finally breathe easy, he felt like he just defused an atomic bomb. That went pretty good, he mused in his head.

* * *

It was a little darker than he thought as he and Lillian walked back to the café together ten minutes later. It was also much cooler than he expected. The duo reached the café in short time, Laney and Ash standing outside with their umbrellas.

Was it still raining? Cam thought to himself as he looked up at the darkened sky. He didn't feel it, so it must just be a light rain. He senses must still be groggy.

Laney saw he duo first, dropping her umbrella and rushing forward to hug Cam. He caught her and returned the hug. "Cam, where did you go? Ash and I were so worried! Why didn't you tell us you'd be gone for forever? Even dad was scared! We checked everywhere and didn't find a single trace of you! You just... You just.. Vanished! Where did yo-" Laney stopped her investigation as Lillian peeked over Cam's shoulders anxiously. Laney looked surprised at the girl and shot Cam a suspicious look. "Who's this, Cam?"

Cam looked back at Lillian, almost forgetting that she was there, "Oh, my apologies, this is Lillian. She took up the old farm."

"Oh!" Laney exclaimed, "I remember Rutger saying something about that. Well let's all come inside, it's still raining! Come, come, into the café, I'll make tea!" the blond insisted and rushed everyone in.

* * *

**Llama: **kay review pretty please :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Llama: **finally a TINY hint of CamxAsh lurve in this one. Gawwwd now review it pretty pleeeasee? I dont own Harvest moon!

* * *

"So you're telling me she beat you.. With a frying pan?" Ash finally asked incredulously. Lillian sat next to Cam on one side of the large table while Ash sat next to Laney on another. They weren't very unhappy that he missed his own birthday party, but they did ask why he went missing.

Cam sipped his tea quietly, letting Lillian answer. She took the hint and went into the story again; how she thought he was robbing her crops and hit him, how she decided to take him in after his innocent appearance, and how he'd slept on her floor for four hours. She apologies profoundly, but Laney reached across the table to pat the poor girl's hand and tell her it wasn't her fault.

Ash laughed a little at the story, finding it funny, but also lecturing Lillian on the importance of self defense. He reminded her that even if they looked harmless, that to leave them be next time. Lillian nodded, probably embarrassed.

"Well now that Cam has been returned to us, we can celebrate!" Laney announced after a moment. Cam groaned once but gave up.

"We worked so hard on them, Cammy!" Laney protested as Cam tried to refuse a cupcake. He gave in again and took a blue one from the plate they had made up of sweets. The plate consisted of cookies with C's on them, cupcakes with varying colors of poorly drawn cats, various fruits that Howard had stored in the fridge, and a vast variety of ice cream flavors. Cam took a bite of the cupcake and his tastebuds rebelled. Laney couldn't have done a better job at this.

Laney laughed at Cam's poor attempt to slyly sneak another cupcake off the plate and handed him another. "Cam they're yours! Stop being so negative!"

"I'm not negative..." Cam tried another attempt at pouting. This made the group errupt in laughter.

After a few moments of talking and everyone was full of sweets, Ash noticed Cam rubbing the back of his head and asked, "does it still hurt?" Cam nodded after a little hesitation. The rancher sighed and got to his feet, motioning for Cam to stand also and follow him into the bathroom.

Cam was a little reluctant to follow his friend into the bathroom but looking back and seeing Laney and Lillian talking animatedly among themselves, he told himself it wasn't a big deal. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door anxiously, eyeing Ash as he sorted through the medicine cabinet to find something. Once he found what he was looking for, he handed Cam two blue pills and started filling a cup of water from the sink.

"Take those and then turn around and let me see the damage," he ordered. Cam obeyed, taking the cup from Ash and swallowing the pills easily. He took another big gulp to slow his speeding heart rate for good measure. Why was he getting so worked up?

Cam set the glass cup down on the counter and rolled his eyes as he turned around for Ash, his hand gripping the bottom of his shirt nervously. He couldn't help but jump and Ash pulled Cam's hair aside to look at his wound. "Hah, Cam, chill out, dude."

"You're hands," he fumbled for an excuse, "your hands are cold."

"Oh, my bad."

He went on inspecting it curiously, oblivious to the way he was breathing gently on Cam's neck. Cam gnawed at his bottom lip and tried not to let his inner turmoil show. Ash's breathing felt so strange on his neck, it made Cam's heart race and the blood rush to his face. He did, however, strangely find it comforting to be in close proximity to the other man. He wondered if Ash felt the same way too.

"Ash..." He began to ask him it but caught himself, deciding to just stay quiet. Ash took this the wrong way.

"What is it? I'm sorry if I'm pestering you, I'm all done, Cam," the rancher told the florist hurriedly, stepping back out of Cam's personal space. Cam turned quickly, his face still heated as he met Ash's worried gaze.

"Ash I-" Cam tried to begin again.

"Cam your face is red again," Ash noticed with a frown, reaching up to take his temperature by hand. Ash's cool hand felt good on Cam's skin and he couldn't help but lean into his touch, closing his eyes for a moment before Ash pulled his hand away. "You dont have a fever..."

"Ash, I'm fine," Cam tried to tell him once again. He sighed and leaned back against the cabinets.

Ash suddenly became interested in his work boots, staring down at them. His bangs came down to cover his face. Cam wondered if he too were going to make him awkward tonight. "Ash..."

"Don't get sick."

"What?" Cam asked, taken by surprise at Ash's suddenly hard tone. Ash was never rude or anything to anyone, especially Cam, but there were times when the two bickered. Cam couldn't see this as a time to argue.

"Don't get sick, okay? I only have animal medicine.. And it's kind of a long trip to Konohana to the doctor.. If you get sick and die I won't forgive you!" Ash raised his head to complete what he just threatened to his best friend. He cursed his stubborn eyes for spilling over at the thought of losing his best friend for good. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see Cam's face to tell if what he said got to him or not. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, laughing sadly at how silly he was being. "I just.. I don't want you to leave me too, Cam. You promised you wouldn't leave."

Cam nodded mutely, not knowing what to say. He knew what he should say, but he couldn't find the words to say what he really wanted. So he did the one thing he really wanted to do this entire night: he reached out, pulling Ash in by his suspenders and hugged the shorter boy tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llama: **short chapter alert. Review? I demand one or... Or... OR NO YAOI! i dont own Harvest moon!

* * *

Ash was taken by surprise when he felt arms snake around him after being pulled in by his suspenders. He found himself looking over the shoulder into the mirror in Howard's cafe's bathroom. Studying the mirror, he wondered what he saw until it finally clicked.

He saw purple; a purple hat and jacket. Cam. Cam was the arms hugging him and the person who'd pulled him in the most farmer cliched way. Cam was the one to hold him tightly.

And he loved every second of it.

He didn't think as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and returned the hug Cam had initiated. He didn't know why he was being so silly about Cam's red face and crying about it, he was turning into such a girl over the past season. Men don't cry! What kind of example is that for Cheryl? What will she think when-

"Ash, we need to head back," Cam interrupted his rapid inner thoughts quietly. Ash nodded, still clutching to Cam. It was a few more moments before the two unwound from each other. Cam didn't meet Ash's eyes as he went to the sink to wash his face up.

He cupped water in his hands and slashed it onto his face gently.

"Ash, I won't leave you," he heard Cam mumble from behind him. Ash smiled gently, knowing it was the truth. He couldn't rely on his father, but he could rely on his best friend, couldn't he?

Ash dried his face off, deeming himself presentable for the two girls waiting beyond the door. He gave Cam a curt nod and opened the door to rejoin the girls. Laney and Lillian were standing at the door, preparing to part way, when they rejoined the girls.

"Oh, Ash, you're about to leave, aren't you?" Laney asked, a finger placed to her chin and her head tilted to the side as if thinking. Ash flicked his eyes towards Cam but nodded. "Great!" Laney exclaimed, as if her plan had all fallen into place.

"Great what?" Lillian asked before Cam or Ash could.

"Great, so you'll be a gentleman and escort this young lady to her home, won't you, Ashy?" Laney used the old nickname she had for the boy when they were small children. Back when she insisted on trying to braid his short hair, or dress him up in her favorite dress. She would stomp her foot when he denied and would stick out that bottom lip in the most undeniable pout and cry "_Ashy, you're my best fwand! You haves to!_" And Ash couldn't deny her.

Ash was also vaguely sure she had passed on the technique to Cheryl.

So being the sucker he is, Ash nodded and gave Lillian a charming smile, offering her his left arm. She returned the smile, feeling better already, and they left without another word. Cam stared out the glass door for a moment until they passed the pillars in the center of town. He let out a deep sigh and stepped back to close the big door to keep the cool fall air out.

Planning on scurrying off to his room, he turned around and came face-to-face with a short blond Athena. "Oh, Laney, can I help you with anything?" He asked nervously, not really liking her intense questioning stare.

Laney narrowed her eyes, a smile painting her lips, "you're keeping something from me, Cammy, I can feel it." She held up two fingers, pointed to her eyes, and then back at him. He blinked and nodded, somewhat understanding what she meant.

He was slightly relieved when she gave him one last stare and walked off to the bathroom to shower and be off to bed. Cam glanced at the clock on the wall and decided it was late enough to call it a day. He slipped into his room quietly, slipping his daily clothes off and into some pajama bottoms and then under the covers.

Sleep was a little reluctant tonight, his mind dancing through images he would have liked to experience. His mind conjured up things from his true emotions and things he wouldn't like to admit, but his mind knew him better. And his mind and heart communicated more than he acknowledged his feelings to begin with.

But changing habits started with that didn't they? Admitting? Maybe if he admitted them, he could start the road to becoming a more feeling person.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cam... Caaaam... Cam!" was what the florist woke up to the next morning. He groaned and rolled over, trying to escape the sound of whoever whining. Eventually the sound was too much and he sat up, a glare on hand to shoot at whoever decided to wake him.

It was Cheryl. "Cheryl!" Cam exclaimed, bunching up his sheets to his chest and thanking the Goddess for wearing bottoms.

"Good morning!" the little girl in re and green smiled sweetly.

"Why are you waking me at this hour?" Cam demanded, but keeping his tone light. He dared not piss off this sugary sweet child. He had been there, done that, and experienced her wrath. More than once.

"Well," she began, as if telling a long story, "Ashy wanted a picnic! But mom doesn't feel good, so Ash told me to come ask you!" Cheryl put on her most sweetest, most undeniable smile she could muster up, hoping he couldn't deny it. She knew it always worked on Ash.

"Cheryl," the half-naked, sleepy florist tried to wiggle his way out of a picnic with the siblings.

But Cheryl wasn't stupid. "But Cam! Ash will be sad if you don't come! He specifically told me to come ask you, or go ask the new farmer, what's her name?" she paused for effect, pretending to think. "Lily, was it? No, that's not it.."

Cam sighed, the child was smart. "Lillian?" he offered.

"Yep!" she broke her fake thinking trance and smiled wide. "So you'll come, won't you, sweet Cam?"

Cam had a hand placed perfectly over his face, wondering why the thought of his best friend spending a picnic with Lillian made him angry. He felt the anger bubble inside him, imagining the sweet girl and his best friend together. He didn't hate Lillian, not at all, but he was a selfish person and refused to share his best friend with anyone, not counting the mutual friends and his family. He only walked her home, for Goddess's sake! So with those thoughts clouding his head, he nodded reluctantly.

Cheryl squealed, clapping her hands excitedly and racing out the door to inform her beloved brother. Cam wondered if the girl only asked him because she didn't want Lillian to go. Cheryl was protective of her brother, known to scare any girls away that stared at Ash for too long. Once, a Mineral Town woman had passed through a couple of years ago. She was very pretty, long black hair braided back with a bow. She'd stayed for a week in the town hall, coming out to mingle with the town every day. Her parents apparently had been alcoholics, that being the reason she left so young. And she had her eye on Ash, touching his arm every chance she got, inviting him to sit with her in the shade, offering to help him with his work, whatever she could do to be near him. But Cheryl wouldn't have it. Cam wasn't particularly happy either, and he was slightly ashamed that he pointed out the bug for the younger girl to catch. Cam knew exactly what Cheryl would do with it, and he told her that he had no part in her plan.

Well, the woman left town the next morning.

Cam huffed and flopped back onto his pillow, closing his eyes once more and hoping it'd all been just a dream. He was just on the edge when he felt a strange tickling sensation on his chest. He frowned, annoyed at it, turning over to get away. A few moments later, the sensation was now on his back. He groaned loudly, flopping back onto his back and complained, "Laney, if that's you, it isn't funny."

"Is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

It took Cam a few minutes for the sentence to set in. At first his brain went completely blank, completely awake now but nonfunctioning. The he sat up quickly, pulling his abandoned sheets up around his torso once more. His wide eyes searched his room, finding the attacker standing near the side of his bed with a wide smile. "Ash," he groaned, "it isn't nice to scare me, or walk in and tickle me when I'm not dressed properly."

"I never claimed to be nice," Ash countered with a chuckle, walking forward to sit on the edge of his bed. "What are you so upset over? Did Cheryl say something wrong? I swear.. I don't know where she learned to scare people," he sighed, but smiled and finished, "I mean, look how threatening and calculating I am!" He tried to make a mischievous face, but ended up looking completely silly.

Cam smiled, nodding, "I see that.. But no, Cheryl didn't, er, threaten me. She did, however, invite me to your picnic."

"Good!" Ash mused. Cam took this moment to notice how cleaned up he looked. Had he not worked today? He wondered what day it was. Saturday?

"No work?" Cam assumed, gesturing to his spotless clothes.

Ash scratched the back of his head, nodding barely. "Mom said she would have the work for today and told us to have a picnic. She even made the food. Granted she told me to invite Lillian instead of you, but Cheryl raced over here. But that doesn't matter, we haven't had much time to hang out lately anyway."

Cam nodded solemnly, feeling somewhat like a second choice. His eyes trailed down to stare at his carpeted floor, thinking that he needed to clean it pretty soon. Cam wondered why he didn't invite Lillian anyway.

"Well," Ash said suddenly, drawing Cam's attention back to the farmer, "get dressed, okay? And meet us out by the creek," Ash told the florist.

"But, Ash I-" Cam tried once again to wiggle out of this. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Ash, it was that he couldn't help but notice Ash's choice of wording about explaining the situation. He would have been overly excited, had he not been his second choice.

"You don't want to come with me, Cam?" Ash implored, sounding hurt.

"That's not it, I just-"

"It's okay if you don't want to go."

"I want to, but-"

"Well are you coming or not?"

"Yes!" Cam yelled, annoyed with not being able to finish a sentence. What was up with him? Why was he so impatient today? The images of Ash and Lillian floated back into his head, making his anger bubble more.

"You didn't have to yell..." Ash trailed off, deciding to just leave. Cam watched as he turned his back on him, walking out the door without another word. Cam had a feeling that he just pissed his best friend off. He sighed and flopped back onto his pillow once again. The picnic would surely be fun.

Cam exited the café ten minutes later, closing the door behind him as he stood in the doorway for a moment to breathe in the crisp fall air. It was better for him than the city, that he knew, but the slow pace of the country sometimes unsettled him. But a nice stroll would make him feel better. He better get moving. Ash didn't appreciate late arrivals.

He thought about that. Why was he trying so hard to please Ash? He wasn't his housewife, or anything similar. He threw the thought aside as he walked by the white fence of Georgia's house. Georgia and Laney were inside, petting one of Georgia's favorite horses. Georgia had moved to Bluebell a few years ago, but hadn't said a word to anyone until Laney complimented her radiant hair. Georgia had developed a southern accent she was ashamed of. But her friendship with Laney opened her up.

Cam waved at the two giggling girls before hurrying on to the creek outside of town. He found his pace to be hurrying as soon as he caught a glimpse of red; Ash's hat. He found it sitting on the trail upside down. Picking it up, he looked around to find the owner of the hat. Where had he gone? Why would he leave his hat behind? He never left anywhere without it.

The sound of voices to his right had him climbing down the trail. He grumbled, holding onto Ash's hat carefully. He walked on, brushing past tree branches until he came upon a sight.

Ash was kneeled down beside a small cart. With Lillian. Cheryl was a little bit away from the two, knelt down beside a large brown horse that laid on the grass. On the other side of the cart, Cam caught a glimpse of red hair, an unfamiliar shade. Cam was now on edge, uncomfortable with Ash around a stranger. Protectiveness making his fist tightening his grip around Ash's hat. Or was it jealousy?

Cheryl took this moment to glance up from her petting to notice the glaring florist. "Oh, Cam!"

Ash jumped, turning around quickly to meet the newcomer's eyes. Cam hoped his glare had backed off enough. "Cam," Ash breathed, "glad you're here! We need help."

Cam thrust his hand out to the other boy kneeled down. Ash blinked, looking at the item in his hand. "My hat!" he exclaimed happily, snatching it and shoving it back onto his head over his ruffled hair. "I must have dropped it when we seen Phillip go down," he laughed.

"Phillip?" Cam raised a brow. His eyes flitted to the strangely quiet stranger, now sitting next to Lillian. He took this moment to notice the little similarities between the two. Although their hair color was strikingly different, Cam wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

"Right," Ash sighed, gesturing to the redhead behind him, "that's Phillip, Lillian's brother. Phillip, this is my best friend Cam."

"Nice to meet you," Phillip gave Cam a friendly smile. Cam tried to return the smile, but it probably looked more humorless than anything.

"Great, now that introductions are over, we can return to helping Phillip," Ash went on, "he flipped his cart."

"How?" Cam looked back at the trail, it looked normal enough to him. But he supposed that because he didn't have a cart to know how smooth it was or wasn't.

Phillip shrugged, giving Lillian a half-smile, "I don't know, but Lillian might."

All eyes turned to the quiet brunette. She blushed furiously, smacking her brother's arm playfully and grumbling something Cam couldn't hear. The rest of the group erupted into laughter, leaving Cam feeling awkward. He wanted nothing more than to leave now.

* * *

**Llama: **Kay you guys know how it is, I don't own harvest moon :P It'd be really nice if you'd review for me xD I finished this at 4Am completely sick with allergies. I swear I'm dying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Llama: **So if you haven't heard PSY's new song, go do it now. I love it xD so... I'm writing this in math class. WORSHIP ME!

_I'm still singing woe..._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_The rest of the group erupted into laughter, leaving Cam feeling awkward. He wanted nothing more than to leave now._

* * *

Cam stood on one side of Phillip's cart, Ash on the other with Phillip. It's been decided that because Cam wasn't exactly a weight lifter, he would only make sure they didn't topple it over once more. Cheryl and Lillian stood off to the side by Phillip's horse because Ash wanted them to be nowhere near the cart if something went wrong.

"Ready, Cam?" He heard Phillip ask from the other side of the cart. Cam checked his footing and readied himself.

"Yeah," he replied.

The cart started to creak and lurch toward Cam. He saw the top start to rise up and shadow a part of his body and he readied himself incase it decided to flip onto its other side. But the cart didn't flip again, it just flipped onto its wheels and sat there. Cam took a moment to admire the strange structure of it, it reminded him of plants by the way there were wooden vines crawling up the sides of it. The carvings looked so intricate.

"Hey we got it!" Ash cheered, Cam hearing a slapping sound from the other side of the cart and he assumed it was a high-five among the two boys.

"Thanks again, Ash," Phillip patted the side of his cart, "I don't even know how I managed to flip it. I'll be more careful next time."

"So," Cam started, "you're from Konohana?"

"Yes," he heard a pause and then saw Phillip walk around the other side of the cart to stand by Cam and give him a weary look. "But how did you know?"

Cam pointed to the little carving on the side with the town's name.

"No way, you live in Konohana? What's it like?" Ash ran around to join the other two. His voice sounded so excited that it made Cam smile.

Phillip scratched the back of his neck, in thought of what to tell the curious boy. "We have plants," he finally concluded.

"No chickens? Or cows?" Ash gaped, sounded offended. Phillip shook his head, "but another reason I came here was to but a chicken from the animal store they have in Bluebell. Do you know where it is?"

Cam was mentally prepared for Ash's answer and for him to lead away his customer with glee, but instead Ash only said, "after lunch. Cam and I were planning to have a picnic with my sister when we seen your sister. So she sat with us for a few moments before we seen you go down."

"Ah," Phillip responded simply, looking down sheepishly, "sorry I ruined your afternoon then, boys."

"It's fine," Cam heard himself say, not sure if he truly meant it or not.

It was silent for a few more moments before they heard Cheryl whine, "Can we eat now, brother?" The boys laughed and walked the few feet to join up with the girls again.

* * *

One issue, however, was Ash's small picnic blanket. He'd only planned for three people, so he packed a small blanket. But with Phillip and Lillian joining them, Cam found himself sitting in the itchy grass. Cheryl refused to let Ash sit by Lillian, so Ash set in between Phillip and Cheryl. Cam sat with his sandwich behind Ash, somewhat annoyed at the insisted seating arrangement but he decided it wasn't worth the argument.

"Another, Cam?" The sound of Ash's voice awoke him from his daydreaming staring out into the field beyond the little creek lined with oak trees.

"Another? Another what?"

"Another sandwich, silly, I asked if you wanted another sandwich." Ash was giving him a strange smile. A bubble of laughter rose up Cam's throat.

He was vaguely sure he had a sandwich. Where did it go? He looked on his lap and down by his side but he didn't find it. Had he eaten it in his day dreaming trance?

"Cam," he heard Lillian ask from across the blanket, "are you feeling well?"

Not this again... Cam thought to himself as he couldn't suppress placing his hand to his face. "I'm fine," he mumbled past his hand. "And no, Ash, I'm not hungry." Cam went back to his daydreaming as the rest of the group started their own conversation. Cam suddenly felt like a third wheel. Or is it considered a fifth wheel? He wasn't sure but he felt like his presence was unneeded.

He got up without a word, starting to walk back to Bluebell when Phillip noticed him leaving, "Cam?"

He turned around, hiding his displeasure at being noticed, "Yes?"

The whole group had turned around to stare at him now, Cam's eyes trained on Ash as he expression went to confused to upset in seconds. "Cam, are you leaving?"

Cam couldn't bear to make his friend upset. So he did the natural thing, he lied. "Uh, no, I- well, yes I am leaving. But it's only because Laney needed my help with, uh, something." He shrugged harmlessly, hoping they'd buy it. He knew he was a bad liar, though.

Ash could sense something was wrong with Cam's excuses. He could obviously tell he was lying. But why would he lie? All eyes were on Ash, he would be the one to decide if Cam would go or not. Ash knew he could have said something to make him stay, but that wouldn't make Cam happy. So he plastered a smile to his face and nodded, "okay, we'll be by in an hour or two to introduce Phillip."

Ash watched as Cam looked relieve, nodding and muttering something else before retreating down the trail to Bluebell, beyond where his eyes could reach. He already felt sad seeing his friend leave him but he wouldn't allow himself to be depressed in front of Cheryl.

"Isn't the café closed today?" Ash turned back around to meet Lillian's inquiring look. She'd cued in on that, Ash noted regretfully in his head.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Laney can't cook," Ash laughed, trying to make it sound genuine. But he really wanted to run to Cam and apologize for giving him the cold shoulder all day. He'd just been awkward around the florist since that time in the bathroom on his birthday. He wasn't sure if Cam felt anything, but Ash did in that hug. It wasn't friendly.

But Ash refused to wonder what it could have been as Phillip launched into another story of he and Lillian when they were younger. Ash found himself warming up to the siblings easier than he did to most people. They had that likeable attitude that Ash couldn't resist. Lillian was pretty cute, too. She did these little nervous actions that Cam did when he was nervous. It made Ash laugh.

* * *

Cam wasn't sure what he was doing. Why had he lied to Ash? He'd really royally fucked up now. He knew Ash could tell if he was lying, and he could tell that the smile Ash gave him was fake.

Angrily, he kicked a rock on the path back to Bluebell. He felt so ashamed, he'd stooped low this time. Never had he lied to Ash, so why now?

This was when he found himself climbing the trail to the higher grounds to the mountain. He could walk up the mountains for a while before returning to the café. Laney did need some herbs that could be found up there in patches. And he couldn't see himself being cooped up in the café for a few hours again. He stumbled a bit, sliding down as he kept climbing to regain his stance. Once he reached the flat area, he let out a sigh in exhaustion. The climb had taken more out of him than he assumed it would.

He laid down in the grass, his muscles aching. How does Eileen manage to climb it everyday? He looked up at the sky, watching the clouds dance by in the wind. He remembered him and Ash coming up here as kids and pointing out shapes the clouds made. Even though they all looked like sheep to Ash.

With thoughts of Ash, Cam drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Cam stretched and awoke from his nap, hours later. It was dark and he was worried about where he was at first. Then he remembered his stupid idea to climb the mountainside. He groaned, his body still aching. He had scraped his knees, and they still stung.

It was time to leave, he decided, the darkness unsettling. He started his slow and steady walk down the steep trail good at first, his feet solidly ln the ground. But then he hit gravel.

He slipped and rolled forward, rolling down the rest of the trail and stopped at the bottom with a thump. He cried out in pain, feeling like he'd broken something. And he'd have to walk all the way home feeling like he'd been run over. He sat there for what seemed like hours, gathering his limited strength to most likely crawl home.

"Cam? Diego! Over here!" He felt lights flash over his face and he groaned. Diego? The little shop owners?

Then he heard feet running towards him. Was he being saved? But how? These shop owners were... Much shorter...

"Are you alright?" Diego drawled with his strange little accent. Cam found himself incapable of anything else but groaning, if anything at that. His ears were ringing and his chest hurt immensely, so he couldn't really tell.

There was silence for a moment before he heard the two talking. Since they were done, one of them ran off and Cam was worried for a moment that they'd left him there. He didn't want to be alone, defenseless against nightly predators.

"Over here, Howard! He's banged up pretty bad, though, you'll need to carry him."

Howard was here?

Cam tried to pull himself to his feet, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest and ankle. He didn't want to be weak to Howard, he didn't want him to be ashamed of his reckless and irresponsible adoptive son. He couldn't have Howard be ashamed of him.

He heard more running, finally opening his eyes to the faint lights. "Cam, just wait a moment! Howard will get you, just please lie back down before you hurt yourself more!" He ignored Diego's insisting tone, brushing Diego's hands off him as he stumbled to his feet. The pain was beginning to burn in his body and he wondered what he'd done to himself. He took a step, hopping a bit.

"Cam!" He heard a new voice shout from down the trail, looking up to see who it was. Ash. Ash was running towards him with Howard. Lillian stood behind him.

"Why Lillian?" He heard himself grumble out as he fell forward in a heap, passing out from the pain.

* * *

Llama: muhahaha. I'll post the next chapter today though because i can't bear to threaten cliffies! BUT MORE REVIEWS! I MUST HAVE THEM!


	9. Chapter 9

**Llama: **As promised, i'll continue last time today :P

_If misery loves company, well, so long, you'll miss me when I'm gone._

* * *

"I hope you wake up soon, Cam," Ash heard Cheryl tell the sleeping florist. Ash accompanied his sister daily to Cam's room when she collected flowers she recognized from his stand. He would wait patiently outside his friend's room and try to not listen in on Cheryl's conversation with him. But she was cute, telling him all about the butterflies she'd seen this afternoon when Ash took her to gather flowers.

He doctor from Konohana had come to look at Cam, saying he just needed rest for a few days to regain his strength. She also had asked Ash what his name was.

"Ash," he'd told her, wondering why she bothered.

"Ash," she said to herself, a smile playing on her lips as she nodded, "he told me about you."

"Who?" Ash had asked, but the strange doctor had waved a hand and walked out the door back to Konohana.

It'd been three days since the accident and Ash had come to terms with it. He'd been angry, he'd yell at the sky and curse himself for letting Cam go that afternoon. He'd been sad and even made a journey to the Harvest Goddess pond and pleaded with her to make Cam get better. But now he was silent, waiting for Cam to wake up.

He really hoped it'd be soon.

But he had woken up sporadically throughout the night, Howard saying he heard things and came down to see Cam confused. But he would fall back into a deep slumber for the rest of the day. When Ash was done with work, he would race over to the cafe to sit by Cam's bed, listening to his breathing as he read a book. Sometimes he had music playing, sometimes he let himself wonder what would have happened if he stopped him from leaving.

Overall he just wanted to be in Cam's company to know he wasn't dead. The doctor mentioned something about his head, ankle and ribs, but Ash had been paying too much attention to Cam's hand falling limp off the side of his bed. He looked pale, but Ash remembered he hadn't been very tan to start with.

"So I heard you were here," Ash heard a new voice say, the sound of the cafe door closing alerting him.

"Ah, good afternoon, Lillian. Aren't I always here?" Ash tried to joke weakly. Lillian moved to stand by his side against the wall, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ash was no longer listening to Cheryl's almost-conversation with Cam as Lillian had plucked his attention away with her hand on his shoulder.

Ash couldn't really help it, the past three days had left him in a mess. He longed for human interaction more than that or his family pitying him. But come to think of it, he'd always wanted to be loved. More than his friendship with Cam, more than his sister's undecaying love. But he wouldn't push Lillian.

Ash closed his hand over her's, not enticing a reply from her right away, but aer a few moments of standing there like that, Ash noticed a trace of pink cross her cheeks. "It'll be alright," she whispered, leaning toward him. She rested her forehead against his shoulder cautiously. She gave him time to reject her.

"I hope so," he mumbled, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her shoulders carefully. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he could faintly feel Lillians beating fast too, or maybe it was his imagination.

Ash suddenly remembered his sister and cued in on her quiet conversation. "I'll get the ones you want next time Cam, pinkie promise! You sleep more and I'll be back tomorrow!" She was ready to leave.

"Gotta go," he whispered to Lillian, placing a light kiss to her forehead before pulling away, so the child behind them wouldn't target poor Lillian. The last thing he wanted was for Lillian to turn into another Aja incident. With Cheryl in front of him, he cast another look back at Lillian and smiling for the first time in three days.

* * *

"He's awake?" Ash sat up in his bed quickly one morning. Cheryl was jumping up and down excitedly, her blond curls bouncing wildly.

"Yes! Now hurry up, Ashy! Cammy is waiting, Cammy is waiting!" She ordered and raced out of the room, and then out of the house. Ash threw himself out of bed, his sheets tangling around his leg making him trip. He grumbled at the sheets constricting his ankle and pulled himself free. He got dressed in record time, racing out the door with an apology to his mother.

He made it to the cafe in even less time and threw the door open, breathing hard as he stumbled on in to Cam's room. Laney was placing an ice pack on his bandaged chest when he walked in, and Cheryl was down at the foot on his bed with a bundle of flowers in her hands for him.

"Those are pretty," Cam told her, taking them from her hands when she handed them to her and explaining what they were. She told him her favorites and which ones smelt funny or pretty, and which ones she wanted to keep, which ones were harder to find than the others, and more information he'd missed being asleep.

Ash stood silently by the door, waiting for Laney to finish fixing Cam's bandages and propping his ankle up on pillows. He watched Cheryl wave her hands dramatically as she told the story of when she found the moondrop flower by the Goddess pond and how she almost fell in. Ash couldn't help but notice Cam not even casting him a single glance in his direction.

Was he angry?

He felt guilty for hugging Lillian the day before right in front of the sleeping florist. He wasn't sure why he felt so guilty, but he felt it weigh him down until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned and exited Cam's room, walking out to the tables outside to get some air.

He sat with his elbows on his knees, holding his head between his hands and staring down at the ground. He pulled his hair gently. How could I be so stupid? he thought to himself harshly. His friend was always there for him, and when he was supposed to be worried for his friend's health, he was more worried about Lillian pressed up against him! He was the worst friend in history.

He wasn't sure when it started raining, but the feeling of water rolling down his back, soaking his shirt, woke him from his self pity. He looked up at the dark sky, wondering why the Goddess hated him so.

"Ash?" he looked to his right and saw his mother jogging towards him. Shit, he thought, ready to be lectured about not playing in the rain. "Ash, why are you in the rain?" she demanded, standing by his side, handing him his coat and an umbrella. "And where is your sister?"

Ash rubbed his throbbing temples, "she's with Cam. And I-I just needed to think, Ma."

She was quiet for a moment. Ash thought about apologizing for his impatient tone but she spoke first, "Is this about Cam?"

Ash thought about her question a moment before nodding. It wasn't really a lie, he was pretty confused about Cam, but he was confused about Lillian too.

"My precious baby," she cooed, hugging his head with one arm, "you'll find the answer, I promise."

"Mom," he complained before succumbing to laughter when she started tickling him.

"That's better," she commented about his smile, lifting his chin to meet her gaze gently. "Don't ever forget to smile, Ash. No matter how things turn out, always be happy. Just follow your heart."

Ash smiled for a moment before busting out in laughter, "you're so cheesy, Mom."

Jessica scoffed, playfully smacking his arm. "Alright, alright, I'm cheesy, but you're soaking wet. Give this to your sister and go inside and be a man." Her eyes twinkled with humor, handing Ash the small pink coat that was Cheryl's. He nodded, standing up, but not before he bid his mother goodbye for now.

He marched into Cam's room without a word, determination lit up in his eyes. Cheryl looked back at him, opeing her mouth to say something but Ash thrust her jacket toward her.

"Mom needed help baking cookies," he told her, "for Cam," he added when she didn't look convinced.

"Well... Alright, I guess. I'll see you later, Cammy!" She shouted happily and slid off the bed, racing out his door. She turned around when she didn't hear her brother following. "Ash?"

"Yes, Cheryl?" He wasn't ever looking at her! her inner thoughts fumed. But she kept her tone light.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked sweetly, expecting him to follow.

He shook his head. "I need to talk to Cam," he told her sternly, "alone."

She frowned at him, pouting a little, "and you're not going to walk me home?"

"Ask Laney to, just for today. This is important, Cheryl."

"But-"

"Cheryl, please, I'll walk you home any other day but you need to be a big girl today."

Cheryl bit her lip to not cry but nodded, walking reluctantly out of cafe quietly. Ash turned back to the quiet boy in the bed, almost cowering down. He closed Cam's door quietly and waked back to his bed, sitting down by the head of it, against the wall.

"What did you want?" Cam finally asked to break the silence.

"I don't know," Ash replied. He was much more confident when he barged in.

"Well why are you here?"

Ash didn't answer at first, but he looked up at Cam, wondering what he wanted. "I don't know," he repeated.

"Ash," Cam grumbled, annoyed with his repeated reply. Ash stared up at him, breathing shallow as he leaned up onto his knees. "Ash, what are you doing?" Cam frowned in confusion. He watched as Ash leaned up closer, Cam held his breath.

"Cam," Ash mumbled softly. He was so close, Cam could feel his breath on his face, but he didn't find it annoying. He liked the closeness. He suddenly wanted the distance closed, but he felt like Ash wouldn't do it himself.

So he did it himself.

Cam crushed his lips against Ash's hurriedly. Ash lean up higher so Cam wouldn't strain himself, hovering over him. Cam slid his hands up through Ash's hair, pulling him closer as he bit Ash's lip. Ash let out a soft moan against his friend's lips, feeling like he couldnt get enough of him. He ignore the slight sting when Cam pressed too hard with his teeth in his lips, worrying more on his heartrate speeding up with every second his moved his lips against Cam's.

"Oh my god," Ash heard a gasp and glass shatter, springing away from Cam as if he had suddenly gotten boiling hot. He was breathing fast, his face flushed with embarrassment. He met the gaze of none other than Laney, standing in the doorway staring wide eyed at the two.

"Laney, I-I can explain..." Ash stuttered out.

* * *

**Llama: **Muhahahaha! I demand reviews! And Laney y u interrupt the yaoi?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Llama: **Kaaaay~ slightly get out of PG in this one but nothing serious. NOT YEEEEET~ Lewl. I asked my friend if she'd want to write me a yaoi scene to maybe post as a separate chapter. Btw enjoy the quotes, they have nothing to do with the chapter, it's just what. Listened to as I wrote this. Feel Good Inc. By Gorrillaz :P

* * *

~ _Love forever, love is free. Let's turn forever, you and me. ~_

* * *

Laney stared at the two boys, confusion written all over her face. She came into Cam's room, closed the door behind her, and sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Well?" She demanded, getting impatient when neither of them explained what they were just doing. She'd stood there a moment trying to understand what she was watching; Ash attacking Cam's mouth, Ash moaning, Cam pulling Ash's head down for more. Those things she only saw in romance movies her and her father sometimes watched in the city at theaters. Between a man and a woman.

Not between two men.

She was so confused. She needed Ash or Cam to explain why they'd just been making out when she just got back from taking Cheryl home. She even brought them snacks! Remembering the abandoned snacks, she glanced sadly at the broken bowl that previously held little truffles. Laney saw the tension between the two boys and hopes the chocolates would ease them back into friendship. But it seemed they'd been overly friendly within minutes...

"Laney," Cam finally tried to start. But he said nothing more.

"Just exactly," Laney began, staring at Ash, "were _you_ doing?"

Ash looked like he was going to get up and run soon. He was sitting across the room from Cam in the corner, tapping his foot rapidly. "U-Uh, I-I don't kn-know..."

"How do you not know, Ash?" She was getting fed up with these two. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I kissed him," Cam blurted out. Ash shot him a glare for taking the blame when Ash initiated it. Ash didn't want Cam to go down by himself.

"Liar!" Ash accused, "_I_ kissed _him_, Laney, be mad at me but not Cam."

Cam would have smacked the rancher if he was closer and wasn't instructed to lay around all day. "Ash, stop trying to take the blame. Laney, don't listen to him, I did it."

Laney watched as the two argued that way for the next five minutes before she yelled, "Enough!"

The two bickering boys stopped mid sentence, their eyes back on her immediately. Cam had never seen the sweet Laney so.. So full of rage. "Laney... A-Are you mad?"

"_Yes_! I'm mad, but because I'm just so _confused_... I-I didn't know you two felt that way for each other..."

Ash couldn't hold back the scoff. "We didn't either."

Laney shot Ash a glare. But before Cam could watch his two friends yell at each other, he interrupted. "Laney, what Ash meant to say was that we didn't understand how we felt either. I knew I felt something for him, but I couldn't name it. I-I don't know what Ash feels, but I think he feels the same. If you don't want us together alone anymore, I understand."

Ash thought of not being able to be alone with Cam anymore. The thought scared him for a moment. He just discovered his feelings and someone wouldn't let them be together?! "Cam, you can't be ser-"

"Ash, stop," Cam warned, glancing towards Ash with a sad smile. "If we confuse Laney, then who are we to be selfish enough for our own happiness?"

Laney watched the two lovers stare silently at each other, noticing Ash go insulted to understanding in a few moments. She say Cam's hand twitch towards the younger boy. And she understood what she had to do. "It's alright."

Cam broke the staring contest first, snapping his gaze back to the smiling blond. "What?"

"It's alright for you two to be together," she repeated with more depth.

"Y-You mean i-it, Laney?" Ash's face lit up. Laney nodded. Ash made some form of excited yell and launched himself into Cam. Cam cried out in pain and reflexively shoved Ash off. Laney stood up quickly, ready to assist Cam in any way she could but sat back down when the two started to embrace each other. She smiled lightly, excusing herself politely when things started to get a little too much to her liking.

She wondered if the two lovers even noticed.

* * *

It'd been two hours since Laney had left. Cheryl had arrived, but only came in to leave the cookies and then left. Ash was now laying in Cam's bed with him in his tiny bed. He had to be on his side, and Cam had to be on his back, but Ash didn't mind. Cam had slipped off into dream land and Laney promised to keep everyone out of his room this afternoon.

He could get used to this, he thought to himself happily. Maybe the Goddess didn't hate him.

Cam mumbled in his sleep incoherently. Ash listened in on the mumbling, hoping to discover what was so interesting in Cam's dreams. He hovered over Cam's sleeping figure, holding himself up with his arms on either side of Cam's head. Twisting around started hot hurt Ash's back, so he threw his leg over Cam's lap and held himself up. He listened carefully as Cam mumbled in what seemed like an argument.

Just as Ash was about to crawl off him, Cam opened his eyes, staring up at Ash.

"Ash," Cam reached up to rub his eyes sleepily, "what in the world are you doing?"

Ash's face flooded red as his inner thoughts scolded him for getting on top of Cam. "Uh," he tried think of a reasonable excuse. 'Getting frisky' didn't sound like something he should say, right? "I saw a bug." Ask swore inside his head, how ridiculous could he be?

"Hm," Cam drew out the 'm' in thought and disbelief. Cam smiled and leaned up to kiss Ash, ignoring the biting pain from his bruised rib. Ash was taken by surprised by Cam's sudden kiss, but soon found himself pressing his lips back to Cam's and making him lay flat to prevent from him from hurting himself further.

"Cam, I-" Ash pulled just enough away to mumble against his lips, hovering just above him. Cam blushed furiously, leaning up to kiss Ash deeper. "Cam!" Ash exhaled and mumbled in a rush.

"What?" Cam grumbled, nipping at Ash's bottom lip. Goddess, he'd been wanting to do all of this to Ash for a long time, he now understood what he'd really wanted but dismissed it as hormones or his mind running wild. He always wanted Ash. So why was he being denied of kissing him?

"N-Not too far," Ash murmured vaguely, his lips now trailing down the florist's jaw line. Cam was confused for a moment, he was about to ask what Ash meant before he readjust his leg and rubbing his thigh up against Ash's lap.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Ash said awkwardly, flustered. Cam laughed a bit, felling mixed about Ash's arousal. He was flattered, but also slightly nervous. He wasn't really ready to, er, seal the deal. Not that he really knew how, as he was a virgin like Ash.

Ash crawled ever so carefully off Cam and plopped back down by his side. "it's okay, it'll go away," he let out a long sigh.

"I know," Cam smiled wider.

"Right.. You're a guy too..."

"Hm," Cam said again, having a funny response. "Don't know about that, wanna check for me?"

Ash's brows flew to his hairline in alarm, somewhat hoping Cam wasn't serious. Cam chuckled but raised his hand and ruffled the younger boy's hair, knocking his hat off. "Cam," Ash complained, snatching his hat back and returning it to his head, not bothering to fix his hair.

A knock at the door had Ash hiding under the covers. "I'm coming in, alright? So put your clothes back on, lovebirds!" He heard Laney shout and hesitate before entering. "Ash, if I were anyone else, you'd be caught in point-one seconds, just so you know."

"Darn," Ash joked, pulling the covers back down from over his head. He grinned at the blond. "What'd you need, Laney?"

"Oh, right, I need a favor."

"Which is?"

"Well..." Ash knew his had to be good. "There's a vegetable I need from Phillip's garden in Konohana but he can't rent a horse to bring it here. So can you go get it for me?"

Cam frowned, already not liking the idea when Phillip was mentioned. He glanced out his window, curious of the time as Ash and Laney discussed what this mission required. It was probably about five in the afternoon. Ash would get there about nine. He'd either have to travel back in the dark or stay the night there. Disapproval radiated off Cam like warmth off a fire. He didn't want Ash staying in Konohana.

"You'll need to stay the night," Cam noted dryly.

Ash thought about this before nodding, not meeting Cam's eyes. "I'll leave the next morning and be home soon enough."

Laney stood silent as Cam stared at Ash. "And you'll just leave me here?"

"Cam, you can't come with me, you're hurt. It's just a day," Ash reasoned. He didn't want to leave Cam either, but Cam was stuck with bedrest for at least three days before he could get up at all to go anywhere besides the bathroom. Laney also made sure to force Cam to abide by those rules.

"Alright," he finally accept, aggravated.

"Don't be mad at me, Cammy," Ash turned around to steal a kiss from the older boy. "I'll be back before you know it, love."

"Then hurry up and go, and hurry up and get back."

Ash faked hurt, his hand over his heart as he stood up to get his work boots on that sat on the floor by Cam's bed. "That hurts, trying to get rid of me already?" Cam rolled his eyes but smiled at Ash.

Ash left sooner than Cam thought, sighing as the only noise he heard was the tick-tock of his little clock on his desk. This was going to be a long evening with nothing to do.

* * *

Ash was hurrying up the mountain on his horse, Ben. The sun was lingering in the sky and he was running a little late. He was just about to pass the top of the mountain point when he saw him. A strange boy, probably around his age, walking up the mountain from Konohana's side. Ash frowned and pulled on the reigns.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked him. He looked up at Ash with this goofy grin.

"Not sure! Where ya goin'?" he asked in this silly fake accent.

Ash rolled his eyes but found a smile prickling at the corners of his mouth. "Konohana," he told him, "I need to deliver something."

The boy visibly lit up, "you too?"

Ash shrugged, who was this weirdo?

"I'm Dirk! I deliver the packages from town to town."

"Huh," Ash nodded slowly, taking in this plus Dirk's 'uniform'. It looked silly, decked out in red velvet. "Didn't know we had one of those."

"Yup! Just started today!"

"Well it's too late to go across the mountain, it's getting very dark and dangerous," Ash said, pointing up at the sky. It was getting much darker, Ash needed to hurry up.

Dirk shrugged, "I'll be fine." Ash frowned, not liking that this kid wouldn't listen to Ash's advice. Dirk started to walk on without even so much as a friendly 'goodbye' or anything. Ash grumbled but continued down the trail to Konohana hurriedly.

* * *

**Llama: **Haha, intro to Dirk. He's going to be slightly important, kind of like Laney and Cheryl. Review and stuff :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Llama: **Sorry it's a little late! I was busy doing things :P so here you go.

* * *

_I tried to be perfect but nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real... _

* * *

"Alright, send Laney my love!" Phillip teased when Ash collected the crops she had needed. Ash rolled his eyes at the redhead and shoved the box of goods into his cart. "Was the trip fine?" Phillip asked him, folding his arms across his chest for shelter from the chilly wind.

Ash thought over his answer, "yeah, but a strange boy caught my attention," he admitted, thinking about Dirk.

"Let me guess," Phillip shook his head, "Dirk?" Ash nodded, his brow up curiously. Was even his own town aware of his strange attitude? "He's a bit strange," Phillip confessed, "but he'll grow on you. He entertains me from time to time. And his delivery services are cheap."

Ash nodded, "I'll have to look into that."

With his first task completed, Ash bid farewell to the Konohana farmer and made his was to the town hall. Ina's son took care of Ben while Ash went inside to check in with Ina.

"Up the hall to your left, number five," Ina told him, pointing in the direction he should head to as she counted the gold he handed her for his room. Ash thanked the somewhat intimidating woman and moved on to the room he was assigned. He opened the big wooden door to be surprised at how nice the room looked. It was decorated with earthly colors that seemed to relax his nerves.

Feeling the weight of today suddenly collapse on his shoulders, he fell back onto the down bed. It ruffled around him, making him sigh in content as he slipped off into sleep, not even bothering to slip under the covers.

* * *

The next day was somewhat busy for Ash. He decided he had some time to look around the rival town before he headed out. So he shopped around.

He sampled, and ended up buying, some strange deserts and teas they sold. He bought some flower seeds, hoping it'd make Cam smile for him when he returned and presented them to him. He also bought a few extra packets for Cheryl incase she wanted to try her green thumb. He also bought various fruits, vegetables, and herbs that they sold.

While packing up his cart, careful not to squish anything, a sight caught his eye. He stood outside of the fruit tree house and was looking up the path to the little red foot bridge to see Dirk. He was walking with two small children and talking, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Ash smiled a bit, finding how animate he was to be amusing, watching him tell him story. Although the two children seemed to be edging away, probably awaiting the second he concluded his story to run off. Ash decided to humor them.

"Hey, Dirk!" Ash yelled to get his attention. Dirk glanced up from the ground, a curious look on his face as it took him a moment to recognize who was yelling at him. He looked back down, noticing the two kids he had been talking to had run off. He shrugged, walking over to Ash with a smile.

"Hey," he paused, "I, uh, don't remember your name," he smiled sheepishly.

Ash chuckled as he set his last package down inside his cart, closing the door carefully. "That's alright, I'm Ash from Bluebell."

"Bluebell, eh?" Dirk raised his brow. "I just came from there last night, but I guess you knew that."

Ash nodded slowly, "Well that's the only town going down that way..."

"Yep, so did you need anything?" Dirk asked as Ash met his gaze. Ash shook his head. Dirk frowned, but more in confusion that anger. "Well then why did you call me over?"

"Just a friendly chat," Ash almost worded it like a question but caught himself in the last second. Dirk shrugged.

"Alright then... I'll be heading off to fish. I'll hit you up if I'm in Bluebell."

"Have a good day, Dirk," Ash told his retreating figure.

"You too, Ash."

And with that, Ash mounted his horse and nudged his sides to start the trip back home.

* * *

Cam's day, on the other hand, was less interesting compared to Ash's. He was restless and probably getting cabin fever at staying in all day. Laney had made him a delicious pancake and fruit breakfast topped with whipped cream and a strawberry, but he only had room for half of it. He wanted to get out! He missed the fresh air.

And he missed Ash. He was excited when day finally awoke from night, he was increasingly restless as he tried to settle himself down into reading a book. T didn't help, but it was enough to Laney. She tried to have him pick out new recipes for her to try, but he wasn't very interested.

Finally, a few minutes after noon, a commotion was heard from the central part of the cafe. He couldn't take it anymore.

He stood, with a little difficulty and dizziness and pain in his ankle, but standing nonetheless. Hopping a bit on one leg, he made his way to the door of his bedroom, hoping the commotion could be what he thought it was about.

Opening the door after a moment, all eyes in the center room turned to him. He searched the small crowd of Laney, Cheryl, Howard, Georgia, and Ash until he met they eyes of Ash. His eyes were wide, packages in his arms. Then everyone burst into commotion again.

"Cam! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Get back and rest!"

"Cammy you need to sleep!"

"Be more careful..."

Cam rolled his eyes, balancing himself by holding onto the doorknob, "I'm fine!"

"You're fine now, but what happens when the door is pushed?" Ash shot back, not missing a beat.

"Why would someone do that?"

"Why would you get up?!" Laney grumbled from beside Ash.

Cam frowned even deeper, looking down at the ground, "I'm tired of laying around! I miss the sun, and-and the wind! You're all hiding me away."

Ash held his breath for a moment to think. He honestly wasn't mad at Cam, but he did want Cam to rest. "We'll take a field trip tomorrow."

"What?" Both Laney and Cam exclaimed, both opposite expressions. Laney looked appalled, probably that Ash would endanger Cam when he is still weak. Whereas Laney was mad, Cam was thrilled. He desperately needed to get up, being locked inside all day was driving him insane!

"Ash, you can't be serious," Laney shook her head, staring up at Ash with her hands at her hips. "He's hurt!"

"I'll be with him," he promised her, but that didn't seem to faze her.

"But what if-"

Howard had decided to make his vote known, "Laney," he said gently, "Cam will be fine. Ash will be with him. Just worry about the cooking festival in two days, what will you be making?"

Laney paused, caught off guard. "I-I don't know.. Oh my Goddess! I didn't plan! What will I make, what will I make?" She was fretting and stressing when Cheryl gently pulled on her skirts.

"Let's bake a cake!" She cheered, distracting Laney from her problems.

Laney forced a smile but looked down at the child saying, "Cheryl, hun, the theme isn't desert.."

"Then let's just bake a cake anyway!"

Laney thought this over for a moment, looking down into the demanding girl's eyes and sighed. "Alright, but not a huge one. Jessica, I hate to ask, but do you have any extra eggs we can use?"

Ash's mother, standing by the door quietly nodded solemnly. "We have a couple, and nonsense, Laney. You can always ask me anything, dear. Georgia can help us too."

"Of course," the fourth girl spoke up from behind Laney, a smile lit up towards her friend. "I love eating them, but I can help you guys make them!"That made Laney smile, forgetting her worries as the four girls set off to gather the ingredients to their sporadic cake.

This left the three boys in the room. Cam and Ash glanced at each other, the unspoken 'what now?' hung in the air quietly. Minutes past until they finally dispersed, Cam and Ash deciding to move their reunion to Cam's room and Howard returning to washing the dishes.

As soon as the door closed to Cam's room, Ash lunged for the older boy's mouth, seizing his lips with him. Cam clutched at the younger boy for balance, not putting any weight in his ankle he sprained. "Ash, l-let's get somewhere so I can sit.." Cam trailed off as Ash released Cam's lips and helped him over to his bed once again. Cam detested his bed right now, but it would do for now. "I missed you," Cam whispered in between frantic kisses.

"I missed you too," Ash got out in a rush, trying to be gentle but feeling pressure building up in him that desperately wanted him to be rough with the frail florist. Cam could tell he was holding back, and found a sort of appreciation at the fact, but also wanted him to be happy. Cam leaned in more to the kiss, hoping it'd make Ash's pressure build and he wouldn't be able to resist.

But he was wrong, Ash pulled back, gasping for air. Cam found himself breathing hard also. "Wh-What?" Cam grated, finding the sound of his voice to be annoying as he tried to breathe, the excitement getting to him. Cam looked up at Ash when he stayed quiet.

Ash had his eyes closed, his brows furrowed in displeasure or concentration, his bottom lip between his teeth. "Ash?"

"Just a second," Cam was surprised to hear Ash sound so out of breath, and it turned him beyond what he expected. "You'll be the death of me, Cam," Ash mumbled, his face much more relaxed as he sat back on Cam's bed. Until now, Cam hadn't noticed that they hadn't even made it to the bed, Cam followed Ash's lead and sat back down at the front of the bed to face Ash. He wondered what Ash meant with that statement.

"How come?" He didn't hesitate to question Ash's statement.

Ash took a moment to reply, adding a sigh before he began. "We're both guys, Cam," he started simply, and when Cam raised a brow and nodded as if to say 'no shit?', he continued. "Well, not everyone likes that."

"You're going to worry about what everyone else thinks?"

"It's a little hard not to when you're raised to be ashamed of this, Cam," Ash pointed out. They hadn't had exactly a religion growing up, nothing exactly besides the Harvest Goddess, that is supposed to bless every marriage and bountiful harvest. It is said if you want her blessing, you must travel to the Goddess' pond. Ash had made a trip there to pray for Cam, but was disappointed when nothing had happened. "What I'm trying to say is... Let's just give it a little time... Don't go too far, you know?"

Cam was a little more than pleased to see Ash's cute face warm up in a blush at his last statement. "Alright," he agreed, finding nothing else really to say.

"Besides," Ash rambled on, "I don't think my body could handle any more... Seriously, you're the tease of all teases."

Now it was Cam's turn to blush, his hand reaching up to pull his hat down and hide but was a little shocked to see that his hat had been knocked off during their make out session. Ash laughed, reaching behind the clueless teen to grab the purple hat. He handed it to Cam, rolling his eyes slightly at his confused expression.

"By the way, how was Konohana?" Cam asked finally, remembering how rude he'd been to ignore his trip.

Ash shrugged, not really finding anything interesting to say about it. "Fine, really. Their beds are very nice, and Phillip sends his love to Laney," he finished his last few words with a smirk. "I think you were jealous for no reason, Cammy."

Cam gaped at Ash, trying to seem offended, "I wasn't jealous!"

Ash turned away, smiling and making a 'uh-huh' noise in mock belief. Cam rolled his eyes, "fine, I was jealous."

"I know," Ash said simply, grinning wider.

"Stop being so damn cocky," Cam grumbled. He was jealous, he admitted, but of more than Phillip. He was also nursing a jealous fit towards Lillian.

"Well, I'm telling you this, Cam," he turned back to face the blushing boy, "Phillip has his eyes on Laney, I can tell."

And before he could stop himself, his damn mouth blurted, "but what about Lillian?" He finished, clamping a hand down on his mouth before he could continue to embarrass himself.

Ash, thankfully, not connecting the dots, stared at Cam in confusion, "what about Lillian?"

Cam shook his head roughly, refusing to release his mouth. Ash decided to play the yes-no game. "Did you mean... 'Is Lillian in love with Laney?" Cam frowned and shook his head. "'Is Phillip in love with Lillian?'" Both boys crinkled their noses, the answer being pretty clear. "'Is Lillian in love with you?'" Cam paused, deciding that wasn't the right wording and shook his head, a bit less rough. Ash was getting close. And Ash knew it. "'Should I still be jealous of Lillian?'" Cam stared up at Ash, both of them knowing that Ash had gotten it right. Ash sighed, scratching the back of his head. He had to remember their little moment in the café.

"Well..." He tried to ease into it, not wanting to start their relationship in lies. But before he could explain, Laney burst into the room, looking worried and flour staining her forehead and silky blond hair that was falling out of her little bun.

"A-Ash, Cheryl needs you, and I mean _now. _S-So hurry!" and with that warning, Laney raced out of the room, not bothering to close the door. Cam and Ash looked at each other.

"I need to go see what Cheryl wants... I'll talk to you later, alright?" Ash told him, leaning up to place a light, chaste kiss at his mouth. And he was out the door before Cam ever knew what hit him.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
